ETERNAL LOVE
by Akihiko' Tatsuya
Summary: Mana mungkin aku tidak mencintaimu lagi di saat Cintaku padamu sudah menjadi suratan takdir yang tak bisa dihapus ataupun dihancurkan.


**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary : **Mana mungkin aku tidak mencintaimu lagi di saat Cintaku padamu sudah menjadi suratan takdir yang tak bisa dihapus ataupun dihancurkan.

**ETERNAL LOVE **

Marah,sedih .Ya itulah yang Temari rasakan saat ini. Bisa kau bayangkan bila orang yang kau cintai oh atau bisa dibilang kekasihmu berpelukan dengan orang hancur hatinya saat ini melihat Shikamaru berpelukan dengan gadis lain saat dia mengajakmu berkencan.

"Aku tahu dia tidak mungkin mencintaiku !."gumam temari sambil memandang air dari atas jembatan.

"Harusnya aku tahu dari awal kalau dia hanya main-main saat menyatakan perasaannya padaku,Kau tahu Shikamaru betapa senangnya aku saat itu, betapa aku ingin berteriak meluapkan seharusnya aku tahu _hiks..hiks..hiks _kau pasti hanya bercanda." Temari mulai terisak.

Tanpa Temari sadari seseorang yang membuat hatinya benar-benar sedih sedang menatapnya sendu.

Temari Terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang memeluk pinggangnya .

"Temari "

"Hah? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Shikamaru?"

"Aku mencintaimu dan sangat mencintaimu."

"Sudah Shikamaru cukup _hiks. . _aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku,aku tahu kau pasti hanya bercanda saat mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku _hiks.. _tapi aku mohon berhentilah seolah kau memang mencintaiku."

"Aku memang mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu Temari, aku mohon percayalah !"

Temari melepas pelukan Shikamaru dan berlari menjauh, akan tetapi sia-sia karna Shikamaru menarik tangannya dan kembali memeluk Temari.

"Shikamaru aku mohon lepaskan aku_ hiks.. _biarkan aku mencoba untuk menghapus rasa cinta ini dan berhenti mengharapkanmu untuk mencintaiku aku Mohon .. _hiks hiks."_

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu dan tak akan pernah membiarkanmu berhenti mencintaku."

"Kau ingin aku mati ha? Kau ingin aku Gila ? Kau suruh aku mencintaimu sedangkan kau hanya mempermainkanku seolah aku gadis murahan yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan mudah !  
AKU BENCI PADAMU SHIKAMARU !" teriak Temari

Shikamaru yang terkejut sontak kehilangan kewaspadaan saat Temari mulai menarik tubuhnya untuk melepaskan pun berlari menjauhi Shikamaru dan apa yang Shikamaru lakukan? Dia hanya terpaku menatap kepergian Temari .

''Temari kembali ! " teriak Shikamaru

"Kau mendekat itu berarti kau membunuhku !"

"Te..Temari ."

"Shikamaru aku memang sangat sangat mencintaimu tapi aku tahu kalau aku tak pantas untukmu,aku tahu aku memang cerewet,berisik dan merepotkan seperti yang kau katakan dan Shikamaru terima kasih atas semuanya _hiks.. _Aku Mencintaimu !"

**BYURRR**

"TEMARI !, _Kuso !_ " umpat Shikamaru dan langsung meloncat untuk menyelamatkan Temari.

Shikamaru pun berhasil mengangkat Tubuh Temari ke daratan dan mengguncang- guncangkan tubuh Temari agar sang pemilik tubuh bangun.

"Sial ! dia Demam , kau benar benar merepotkan Temari !, aku bawa ke Apartemenku saja "

**IN SHIKAMARU'S APARTMENT**

**SHIKAMARU P.O.V**

Hah akhirnya sampai juga , oke sekarang baringkan Temari di atas kasur dan buatkan dia coklat panas atau bubur untuk menghangatkan Tubuhnya. Hah sepertinya aku juga harus ganti baju  
_hah mendokusei._

Setelah ganti baju Shikamaru bergegas mengambil kunci motornya keluar untuk membeli makanan dan obat penurun Demam.

END **SHIKAMARU P.O.V**

Tak lama Temari pun sadarkan diri

"Ng.. Ini di mana?, kenapa ada Fotoku di sana ? " Ucap Temari sambil mengambil Fotonya yang terletak di meja Belajar.

"Ng..ada Tulisan di Fotonya !"

'_Berbeda dengan belajar yang membosankan,memandang wajah Temari aku tak akan pernah bosan'_

BLUSSSHH Pipi Temari merah karna tulisan tersebut dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya._Deg... _betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat foto kekasihnya atau kita sebut Shikamaru ada di atas _Futon(_tempat tidur) yang ia gunakan.

"Ini Ka..Kamar Shikamaru ?, di mana dia? "Temari melihat sekeliling dan tak menemukan pria nanas di kamar itu.

Perhatian Temari teralihkan saat ia melihat sebuah buku catatan yang terbuka di atas tempat tidur Shikamaru.

"Apa ini? "

**17 Juli 2012**

'_Sekolah memang membosankan tak ada yang menarik,cih hanya merepotkan saja '_

**20 Juli 2012**

'_Hari ini hari sialku sudah terlambat dan tidak jadi makan siang gara-gara wanita cerewet kuncir empat, kuso !' _ " Ternyata Shikamaru memang benci denganku " batin Temari.

**26 Juli 2012**

'_Wanita Cerewet itu jadi wakil ketua osis? Kuso!..aku menyesal mencalonkan diriku menjadi ketua OSIS'_

**30 Juli 2012**

'_Hn. Ternyata dia manis juga, hahh kenapa aku jadi menggombal begini ,, hah tapi dia memang manis' _. Temari mau tak mau tersipu membaca tulisan Shikamaru.

**4 Agustus 2012**

'_Cih brengsek siapa laki-laki rambut merah itu, kenapa ia dekat dengan Temari ? apa dia pacarnya? Hah merepotkan ! apa begini rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.'_ "Shi..shikamaru suka denganku? " gumam temari bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

**10 Agustus 2012**

'_cih sial kenapa wajahku memerah tadi, Temari sialan dia benar-benar menggodaku tadi ingin rasanya ku jawab YA saat ia bertanya apakah aku cemburu. Tapi hei mau ditaruh mana mukaku nanti ! Tapi brarti aku masih punya tempat untuk menjadi kekasihnya._

**20 Agustus 2012**

' _Ku dengar dari teman- temannya ia akan ber ulang tahun tanggal 28 Agustus ini, apa sebaiknya saat itu juga aku menembaknya, tidak-tidak aku takut ditolak'_

**28 Agustus 2012**

'_Kau tahu setelah penembakan tadi aku ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya saat Temari menerimaku, tapi aku harus tetap cool. Coba tebak apa yang ia lakukan setelah itu? Dia menangis dan aku sempat panik sampai ia bilang bahwa ia tidak apa apa!. Dia tersenyum dan memelukku lalu berbisik di telingaku. "Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama,bodoh. Hampir saja aku ingin melupakanmu." Intinya aku Sangat Sangat Sangat senang hari itu'_

**30 Desember 2012**

' _Maafkan aku Temari karna aku telah membuatmu kecewa, aku sungguh minta maaf tapi aku memang tidak berselingkuh dan sama sekali tidak berfikir untuk mungkin aku mengkhianatimu saat aku susah payah untuk mendapatkanmu ! Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah natal sekaligus memintamu jadi tunanganku agar kau tidak lepas dan pergi dariku tapi Tayuya mengacaukan semuanya 'Kuso' Tayuya._

Temari menangis saat membaca catatan milik Shikamaru dia sangat menyesal atas apa yang ia lakukan tadi "Maafkan aku Shikamaru Maaf !"

"Temari kau sudah bangun !" Shikamaru berlari dan langsung memeluk Temari

"Jangan pernah ! Jangan pernah kau lakukan itu lagi Temari, kau benar benar ingin membunuhku ha?" Ucap Shikamaru sambil mengelus puncak Kepala Temari.

"Maaf .. Maafkan aku Shikamaru, Maafkan karna slalu merepotkanmu, Maaf karna aku tidak mendengarmu Maaf.."

Kata –Kata temari berhenti saat Shikamaru mencium terbelalak kaget dan perlahan lahan ia hanyut dalam ciuman Shikamaru dan beberapa menit Shikamaru melepaskan ciuman mesranya dengan Temari.

"Shikamaru.."

"Maaf Temari ! aku hanya takut kehilangan mu "

"Tidak apa-apa dasar bodoh !" ucap Temari sambil memeluk Shikamaru lagi.

"Temari maukah kau menjadi tunanganku,berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, dan suatu hari akan menikah denganku dan menjadi _Kaasan _dari anak anakku? Ucap Shikamaru sambil memegang kedua tangan Temari

"Tentu saja aku mau.." ucap Temari sambil memandang Shikamaru lekat lekat.

"Terimakasih Temari " Ucap Shikamaru lalu memajukan wajahnya.

Temaripun menutup mata menunggu sentuhan lembut bibir Shikamaru,sampai ada yang berbisik.

"Aku akan mengambilnya lagi saat kita di altar jadi bila kau menginginkan lagi kau harus menikah denganku" Ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Brengsek Shikamaru dia mengerjaiku " runtukku dalam Hati.

"BAKAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Temari.

'_Ternyata aku harus berterimakasih pada Tayuya karna membuat akhir ceritaku menjadi seperti ini Aku Harap Cintaku dan Temari akan abadi untuk selamanya. '_

_Nara Shikamaru_

**OWARI**

**Omake **

Temari : Ngomong ngomong aku baru tahu kau punya Diari !

Shikamaru : Ka..Kau tahu darimana?

Temari hanya nyengir sambil mengangkat benda yang dimaksud Shikamaru!

Shikamaru : Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**4 Desember 2012**

- Saints Jimmy -

**REVIEW PLEASE MINNA SAN **

**Untuk support saya karna saya author baru :D **

Saya akan buat 'Sequelnya' tapi mohon reviewnya minimal 3 saja

ARIGATOU GOZAIMATSU, Gomen bila ada salah kata


End file.
